Lessons in Love
by K-chan10307
Summary: okay Kagome's two cousin's come from America. one is an all american tomboy and another is half tomboyhalf marysue. but nevertheless, they all snag a guys heart and teach each other how to loveNOT THAT WAY YOU FREAKS! SessOC, NarakuOC, InuKag, SanMir
1. The poisoned shards

Disclaimer: Look I don't own it so stop pestering me!(walks out with a whole bunch of weapons of mass destruction and gets set up for war)

Okay, so i'm posting yet ANOTHER story... I'm crazy I know. I have way too much ideas popping up in my head o you'll have to bear with me. I'M FREAKING NEW OKAY! I have so much to do and i have school and mid-terms and lots of other stuff. My english isn't that good too. (I'm learning a new language so i'm going to lose my english vocabulary I'm serious). Okay, so the story. A quick something you need to know, this is a quiz where EVERYBODY falls in love. Except Koga (sorry koga fagirls). So, on with the story!

Kagome stood at the shrine waiting for her cousins to come. She heard something come close to her. She turned around to see InuYasha really mad. "What are you doing here?" she asked shocked. "I could ask the same thing!" InuYasha said with fury. "There's a Shinkon Jewel and we need your help to get it! Now get back there and fight!" InuYasha ordered. "I'm supposed to meet-" Kagome tried to say, but was cut off. "Who?" InuYasha asked. "Well-" "You spoiled princess! You came here to meet with that guy again! Too b-" Now InuYasha was cut off. "Hey Kagome!" two girls shouted. InuYasha and Kagome looked to see two teenage girls. One looked like Kagome(or should we say Kikyo). She hadlong black braided hair that reached her knees.She wore a blacktube top, black short shorts, black knee high boots (they're like sneakers, so she can run in them) and black biker gloves. She had a black whip which was fastened to her belt. It made her look like a lion trainer. She also had grey-blue eyes.The other girl looked a bit different. She was a bit taller than her and had long black hair that only reached her waist. She had bright blue eyes instead of grey-blue eyes. She worea pink baby tee and blue short shorts and tan sandels (flat so she can run in it).Both girls had bags with them. "Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked. The girl in the black replied first. "We should be asking you the same thing! And what are you doing to my cousin?" "Nothing that concerns you wench!" he said. "InuYasha! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha hit the floor and screamed a few cuss words. All three girls cracked up. "Damn Kags, you're harsh!" the girl in the black said. Kagome rushed down to meet the girls. "Akuma, you beat up guys and show no mercy at all!" Kagome said. Akuma shrugged. "Kaya hugs them to death," Akuma said with laughter in her voice. Kaya (girl with the pink shirt) playfully punched Akuma, "Yeah sis, at least I step up to guys," she said. InuYasha finally got up. "KAGOME LET'S GO!" he shouted. Akuma (who had the shortest temper) said, "SHUT UP FIDO!" InuYasha was confused. "FIDO? MY NAME IS INUYASHA!" Kagome stopped the fight before Akuma brought out her fists or worse, her whip. "Akuma, Kaya, meet InuYasha. He's...my friend," she said. "A guy with dog ears?" Kaya asked. "I'll explain it later. Need help with your stuff?" Kagome asked. Akuma shook her head and picked up like all her stuff, while Kaya who had bags that weighed more than her, blushed and nodded a bit. Kagaome went to help her older cousin, (Akuma is the same age as Kagome and Kaya is one year older than her) but InuYasha stopped her. "What's the point? You'll break your neck," he said and picked up Kaya's stuff.

O.o LATER o.O

Akuma, Kaya and Kagome were in the living room with hot chocolate. "Well Kagome, what's up with the mutated dog thing?" Akuma asked. "Umm.. well remember that legend of the Shinkon Jewel grandpa told us about. Well-" Kagome pulled out the Shinkon shards"-they're real. InuYahsa is looking for it to become a full demon," Kagome explained. Then she went into talking about everything while Akuma and Kaya listened with great interest. When she finished, Akuma and Kaya said ,wow. InuYasha however got up. "Yeah and now, we're going to get the Shinkon Shard," he said. Kagome sighed and stood up. "Sorry guys, but he won't stop pestering me, I'll be back soon," she said. Akuma and Kaya smirled. "Not if we can help it, we're comin' with you!" they said. "But's it's dangeous for two humans," InuYasha growled. "Humans, huh?" Akuma asked. "Well Kagome's a human!" Kaya said. "Besides, they live for danger InuYasha,"Kagome finished. InuYasha looked surprised. "YOU'RE TAKING THEIR SIDE?" he asked in rage. "Well, they're strong and they have weapons too. Akuma pointed to her whip and Kaya pulled out numchucks. "Fine, InuYasha mumbled. "As long as they get the shards for us," he added. "Whatever," the girls said. They went up to get some stuff. Kagome packed her usual bookbag, Akuma packed extra clothes, her electronics (iPod, laptop stuff like that) girl stuff (you know what I mean!) and some food she brought from America (Slim Jims, Candy bars, soda, gum) and Kaya packed makeup, clothes, her girl stuff and stuff. When they went to the well, everybody jumped in all at the same time. InuYasha and Akuma jumped out of the well with ease, while Kagome and Kaya climbed. Akuma looked around. "Holy crap! This place is nice!" she remarked. Kagomeand Kaya caught up. Akuma pulled put her black iPod. "What's the song for today?" Kagome and Kaya asked as Akuma scrolled for a song. "Chris Brown, Run It," Akuma said as sheplugged it to really small speakers that she carried like a boombox. Akuma started to move and dance slightly. Sango Miroku and Shippo came out and watched. Kagome and Kaya were clapping along to the music. When the song stopped, so did Akuma. Every body was like O.oThen Miroku came up to Kaya and grabbed her ass. She turned aroung and slapped him HARD on the face which sent him flying into Sango. "Who the hell are you?" Kaya asked. "My name is Miroku, this is Sango and Shippo," he said as he pointed to each of them.Then he grabbed Kaya's hand. "Will you bare my child?" he asked. Kaya now took out her numchucks and whacked him in the head with it. Mirolu fell on the floor unconscious.Everybody then talked for a while and got to know each other.

Everybody was sitting in a circle. Akuma and Kaya became good friends with every bodyalready. Akuma was trying to teach Mirolu free style when all of a sudden a huge wind blew over and a huge wolf/dog demon with three shards in his forehead. Kagome saw this, but also Akuma. "Hey Kagome! Those glowing things in it's foreheadare Shinkon Jewels right?" Akuma asked. '"How can you see them?" Sang asked. "What you can't?" Akuma asked confused. Before anybody could respond, the demon attacked. Akuma and Sango jumped out of the way. Sango took out her boomareng and threw it at the demon. He dodged. InuYasha took out the Tetsusaiga and attacked him. He got hit, but wasn't down. Kaya threw her numchuck at the demon and Kagome shot an arrow. The dmeon got hit, but them knocked them unconscious. Akuma who saw her sister and cousin hurt, got pissed. "BASTARD!" she yelled. "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY FAMILY!" she took out her whip and cracked it. She hit him with the whip. The whip almost turned into a sword and struck him really hard. He srceamed in pain and fell to the ground. _"LLAMA DE INFIERNO!" _she yelled. She cracked the whip again. This time, there were flames and it flew to hit the demon. Akuma landed on the floor and ran up to the demon. She found the shards and pulled them out of his head. Everybody, well except Kaya, gave Akumaa stare when she was able to touch the shard. Akuma was about to walk away, but she was swept off her feet by another wolf/dog demon. He picked her up and ran like hell. "AKUMA!" Kaya and Kagome screamed as they watched as she was carried away.

Kaya started to chase after her little sister and ran away from the gourp. She was running and staring uo at the sky when she bumped into someone and knocked him over. "Ompph," she said not even noticing the guy she bumped into. Kaya looked up looking for the asshole who took her sister. No sign of him. "DAMN IT!" she yelled she was about to run when something grabbed her arm. "Dude, fuck off!" she yelled. She turned around and saw... (I'm going to end Kaya's turn and turn back to the devil) (akuma means devil in Jap)

O.o AKUMA o.O

Akuma was still being carried by the demon when he stopped. He threw her on the floor and slapped her before she could even do anything. He then took out a sword and struck her with it. Or so she thought. Just then a man dressed in a baboon pelt ran out and struck him witha katana. The demon got back up and aimed at him, but as soon as her got close to the baboon, he turned and struck Akuma, not hard,but it gave her a big thonk on the head and knocked her unconscious. (No blood though) The baboon then threw out his vines (three guesses who) and killed the demon.

Akuma woke up later, due to someone stroking her like a pet. She found her head on the lap of someone. She also found herself covered in a baboon pelt too. She looked up and saw a face. Now it was dark and she couldn't see him that well. He had dark long hair and crimson eyes. She quickly shot up which caused her to be close to the guys eye level. She was now sitting on his lap. He kinda jumped back a bit. She narrowed her eyes in order to see him. _'Wow, he' blends into the dark. Even I can't see him and I can see well in the dark,'_ Akuma thought. "Ummm... who are you?" Akuma asked trying not to curse. Akuma has a huge cursing problem. She was close to shivering, but didn't. She didn't want to look weak to anyone. _Only Kaya and Kags._ She was about to get up when the guy ignored her. _'The only thing stopping me right now is his freaking hand!'_ The guys hand held her. Tight. His nails were digging into her skin. She felt the pain, but didn't show it. She looked up at his face again. _'He's just staring at me. His eyes are emotionless.'_ Her train of thought stopped when she felt blood trickel down her arm. _'I'm guessing that that's my blood.'_ The guy felt it too. He leaned back a bit. "Me? I'm Naraku," he said in a calm tone. Akuma lost her patience already now that she's bleeding. "Yeah? Well mabye you can answer this question now!" Akuma yelled. Then she did it. Her hand shot out and slapped him. Hard. (Back to Kaya!)

O.o KAYA o.O

Kaya turned around to see a guy who was about a head taller that him. The guy was dressed in white and red with a huge fluff on him. He had mangeta stripes on his cheek and arm. He had two swords and a little girl and toad...thing next to him. "YOu BAKA!YOU CRASHED INTO LORD SESSHOUMARU OF THW WESTERN LANDS!"the taod demon yelled. "AND YOU DARECURSE AT HIM!SESSHOUMARU LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS HUM-"The taod was cut off by Kaya's hand. Kaya backslapped him and sent him flying into a tree. She was about to jump him when she feltthe little girl pull at her hand."Hi!My name's Rin! It's funny when you hitJaken-sama. You must be strong! What's your name_?" KAWAII!_Kaya thought. "My name's Kaya," Kaya said sweetly. "Why did you run over Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked with a confused look in her face. "Oh about that. Sorry Sesshoumaru!" Kaya yelled. "I ran into him and ust've knocked him over. Sorry. I was chasing this demon who took my little sister," Kaya explained. "You smell like InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said sniffing her. Kaya back off. "Well, I know him," Kaya said. "Where is he?' Sesshoumaru asked with a harsh tone. "BU ZHE DAO!" Kaya yelled. (mando for I DON'T KNOW!) Sesshoumaru attacked her even though he couldn't understand. "DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR TONE TO ME!" he yelled his eyes going red. Kaya was scared. She whimpered making Sesshoumaru feel a pang of guilt and drop her. "Lead me to him," he demanded. "I'M LOOKING FOR MY SISTER GODDAMN IT!" Kaya yelled. "Kaya!" Kagome yelled from another part of the forest. Kaya turned around to find her cousin and friends. Only InuYasha had his sword out and was glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru," he sneered. "So little brother, I see you have returned," Sesshoumaru returned with an emotionless tone. _What a minute, BROTHER!_ Kaya thought. (back to Akuma)

O.o AKUMA o.O

Akuma slapped Naraku. Naraku's face was red from her hard slap. "You wench," he said. "If you answered my question sooner unlike the old stupid man you resemble, I wouldnt've slapped you now would I?" Akuma asked in the same tone. Naraku growled. "What are you? Some type of dog?" Akuma asked. Akuma got up for the last time, but was stopped by Naraku. "What the hell do yu want?" Akuma asked pissed. "You have the Shinkon shards. Give them to me," Naraku said. "And if I don't?" Akuma asked. "You're coming with me and becoming my slave," Naraku said bitterly. "Well, sorry but these don't belong to you," Akuma said. She pushed him off her and started to walk. Only to find herself second's later in Naraku's arms and headed to God knows where.

O.o LATER BUT STILL WITH AKUMA o.O

Akuma was thrown onto the floor by the infamous Naraku. Seh fell, but got back up as if it was nothing. And it was nothing. She got in so many fights that they never fazed her. Akuma brushed herself off. "You can't make me work for you so don't even try," she said with the same emotionless tone Naraku had. "Well then hand over the Skinkon shards," he said. "No," Akuma's vioce matched his with bitterness. Naraku scoofed and left the room. As he left, Akuma sighed and took out shards and looked at them. _Why are they so importnt? Why would somebody want a jewel? _Akuma thought. "Because life screws you over," Akuma said answering heself. Akuma was about to put the shards back in her pocket, but they flew out and went straight into her right arm. Akuma screamed in pain. _WHAT THE FUCK! _Akuma clutched her arm screaming in pain. Akuma didn't feel this much pain since she was in the sixth grade and got shot by this gang member three times. Akuma started to get weak. There was something on the shards and it was piosoning her.

Naraku stood outside Akuma's room to see what she was doing. All he heard was Akuma saying, "Because life screws you over." Naraku sighed, _True life screws you in more ways than one._ Narau started walking toward his room when he heard Akuma scream in pain. Naraku hesitated beofore walking to Akuma's room. When he opened the door he saw Akuma cluthing her arm in pain. Her face was a little pale and she was sweating a bit. Naraku took a closer look at her arm and saw the shinknon shard in there. Her arm was black, like the time he piosoned Koga. Akuma looked at Naraku before passing out. Narau caught Akuma in his arms. _Even ifI take the shards from her, they will still be piosoned and I won't be able to use them. _He looked down at Akuma (just so you know, he still doesn't know her name). She was in pain. Naraku sighed, _What's the piont of having someone who can't even fight?_ Naraku decided to drop her right there and leave her to die. But something was stopping him. Akuma's injured arm was bleeding and her hand was holding his clothes all balled up into a fist, because it hurt so much.

Akuma held onto Naraku, he flet so warm to her. Akuma knew that Naraku was going to leave her there to rot, but she felt something different. She opened her eyes a bit and squinted. She was being carried bridal style, by Naraku. He was jumping through a million trees and he had he bag. It was light now and she saw his face clearly. _Who ever knew he could look so good?_ Akuma thought. "So you're awake?" Naraku asked not looking at her. "Yeah," Akuma said, but it came out weakly. Akuma kicked herself mentally for sounding this weak. "Does it still hurt?" Naraku asked. "..." Akuma didn't want to show weakness to someone she dosen't even know. Naraku was watching her. Akuma's face was still pale and her eyes were squinting af if she couldn't see. Naraku knew she was trying to be strong. He smirked, "You can't hide the fact that you are weak, so don't even try." Akuma sighed, her face was somewhat burried into his chest. "I'm not weak," she whispered. Akuma was about to fall asleep, but there was a horible pain shooting throught her body now. Akuma screamed in pain again. Naraku on reflex held her tighter to him.

O.o Back to Kaya and Kagome o.O

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were about to fight. Kagome, Kaya and the rest of the group were near a tree. InuYasha was about to make the first move, when they heard a girl scream. Kaya and Kagome jumped up. "AKUMA!" they yelled. Sesshoumaru was confused. Who was this Akuma? Before he had the chance to ask, Naraku landed with Akuma in his arms. Akuma was now in more pain than ever. "Naraku what did you do to her?" Kagome asked about to get her bow. "Nothing," Naraku replied. "Yeah I bet nothing," Kaya said bitterly. "What did you do to Akuma?" Kaya asked. "Kaya," Akuma said slowly. "Akuma! What happened?" Kagome asked. "That...fucken'...wolf...piosoned...the..shards...EL DOLER!" Akuma yelled as she felt another jolt of pain. "Where is she?" that demon that kidnapped her came out. "YOU!" Kaya, Kagome and Akuma yelled. "Ah looks like your little savior couldn't save you from this now little girl," he said. "Wait, you SAVED her?" Kagome asked Naraku. Naraku nodded. "KAGOME WHO CARES? I FREAKING NEED AN ANTIDOTE!" Akuma yelled. "Where is it?" Kaya asked. InuYasha anf the rest of the group were confused. Sesshoumaru slowly comprehended. Akuma was the girl Kaya was looking for. "Why should I tell a human like you?" the demon sneered. "BECAUSE WE WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO NEXT SATURDAY!"Akuma, Kaya and Kagome yelled. "Lets see you try," The demon said. "Naraku, put me down," Akuma said. Naraku looked at Akuma like she had two heads. "You heard me," Akuma said weakly. "Akuma, don't you move," Kaya said sternly. "Save that for someone who actually cares, NOW NARAKU PUT ME DOWN!" Akuma yelled. Naraku put her down hesantly (sp?). "You really want to die?" the demon asked. "No, I just want to kill you and get it over with," Kagome said pulling back her bow. "Give my sister the antidote," Kaya instructed while pulling out her numbchucks. "Everybody stay back, wouldn't other ppl to get hurt," Akuma said taking out her whip. Everybody backed away. Naraku and Sesshoumaru were confused as hell.

Akuma made the first move, she pulled out her whip and slashed the demon. He screamed in pain. Kaya jumped over Akuma's head and hit him with both numbchucks. The demon screamed again. "Everybody get down!" Kagome yelled as she released the arrow. Akuma and Kaya ducked while the arrow hit the demon and pinned him to the tree. Akuma was still holdong her arm in pain. "GIVE MY SISTER THE ANTIDOTE!" Kaya yelled. The demon who was still alive smirked. "No," he said. Instead, he sent a wave of pain toward Akuma's body. Akuma's eyes widened as she screamed at this new feeling. It hurt so much, like her heart was being ripped out. Kaya punched the demon. "NOW!" she yelled. She kept punching him untill the demon felt a lot of pain. "OKAY! I'll give it to you!" he yelled. The demon put his hand to his pocket and pulled out a clear bottle of blue liquid. Kaya snatches it away form the demon and knocks him unconsious. She threw the bottle at Akuma and AKuma caught it. Just as she did, Akuma felt another jolt of pain causing her to pass out and drop the bottle. "AKUMA!" Kaya and Kagome yelled. Everybody stood in shock until Naraku ran towards Akuma's falling body and the falling antidote. _Dammit. Why should I be caring about this human girl?_ Narau thought as he caught the antidote and Akuma at the same time.

Naraku looked at Akuma. Her face was so pale it wasn't funny. She was in great pain. Naraku couldn't help himself. Onigumo's heart. It was coming out again. Narau couldn't force it down. He was compelled to put the antidote into Akuma's mouth. Heart or not. InuYasha's group and Sesshoumaru's mouths hit the fround as they watched Naraku helping Akuma. Naraku had finished putting the whole thing into Akuma's mouth when she opened her eyes. Akuma jolted up causing Naraku to go flying (her head hit his). "Akuma! Are you okay?" Kaya and Kagome asked running over to Akuma. Akuma looked at the shards in her arm. She pulled them out and watched the blood drip form her arm. "Fine," she said dully while sucking her blood. "THANK GOD!" Kaya and Kagome yelled hugging Akuma. Akuma was now gasping for air. Akuma shook her sister and cousin off her. "No hugging unless you guys want to end up in a hospital with a coma," Akuma threatened with her vein popping. Kaya and Kagome anime sweatdropped. "She's okay," Kaya said. Akuma laughed slightly then put on a serious face. She pointed to the demon who was now awake. "What about her?" Akuma asked. "I'M A GUY!" he yelled. "WELL, WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO LOOK LIKE ONE! THAT HAIR AND FACE IS SO GAY!" Kaya yelled. The demon growled. "Aw, what's wrong? The little puppy wuppy got mad?" Kagome asked. InuYasha's group was taken back by Kagome's new attitude. "Well, let's put you out of your misery then," Akuma said evily. Naraku was unconscious until now. When he heard Akuma's last comment, he turned to look at the new side of Akuma. Akuma cracked her whip. "LLAMA DE INFIERNO!" she yelled as she watched the flames brun the demon killing him. "Way to go!" Kaya and Kagome said running up to her. The InuYasha group and Rin, followed by Sesshoumaru went to Akuma congragulating her. "Thanks guys but there's someone else..." Akuma said turning to where Naraku was. Her smile faded, as she looked for Naraku. He disappeared, before Akuma had the chance to thank him.

* * *

i think i'm ending it here. ugh...I was working in this for about a month now discussing with strangeanimefreak about Kaya (that's her character) turns out, i'm doing this my way... anyways R&R, i'll update my other ones...soon


	2. Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE!

Okay, now I'm updating Lesson's In Love. Only a few reviews, but whatever...

RECAP: Akuma got saved by Naraku, she had a poisoned Shinkon Shard.

Akuma sat down on a rock. Kaya and Kagome were asleep. Sesshoumaru was resting against along with InuYasha. They were having a staring contest. Sango was slapping Miroku and Shippo and Rin were playing with Kirara along with Jaken yelling randomly. Akuma could see through these people. Kaya likes Sesshoumaru, Kagome likes InuYasha and Sango likes Miroku. Sesshoumaru likes her back, but won't show it, InuYasha has problems with Kikyo and Miroku is too shy to talk to Sango. Kaya was pestering her about Naraku like a gossip crazy woman. Akuma listened to her music. She despratly wanted to dance, but will be embaressed by having others besides Kagome and Kaya watching her. Although Kagome and Kaya were older than her, Akuma was more mature. "Aku-chan," Kaya said waking up. Akuma and Sesshoumaru directed their attention to her. "Whaz wrong?" Kaya asked groggily. "¿Que?" Akuma asked. "First of all, stop the Spanish. I know something's on your mind, now spill!" Kaya said. Kagome woke up and was watching along with everybody else besides Rin and Shippo who were now asleep. "I don't know what you're talkin' about," Akuma said flatly. "Spill!" Kagome and Kaya said. "If you guys spill about what's on your minds," Akuma said bitterly. Kaya and Kagome blushed. "Exactly," Akuma said. Akuma got up. "I'm takin' a walk," Akuma said. She got up and slipped on her rollerblades, writs guards, elbow pads and knee pads. "If I get lost, I'll GPS you guys on my cell," Akuma said befroe taking off at a speed faster than Kouga.

------With Aku-chan------

Akuma took off real fast her rollerblades sliding against the floor. 'I'm utterly confused. I get saved by an enemy, and we have another one who's traveling with us. Kagome, Kaya and Sango are all in love, it's so obvious. And the guys they love love them back,' Akuma thought. She sighed. 'Why can't I find someone to love?' she thought. Akuma stopped at a lake. Lights were dancing on the water Akuma stared at the lake deep in thought. 'When Naraku saved me, I felt something. I'm such an idiot, I'm in love with Naraku. What kind of person am I? I'm a tomboy who's lovesick. Naraku did save me. I guess it hurt just not saying thanks to him,' Akuma thought. Akuma cracked her neck. Her hair fell loose. She sighed and let down her hair, before taking it back up again. "Don't tie your hair," a voice said. Akuma stopped. She let go of her hair and turned to face Naraku. "Umm..thanks," Akuma said. "For what?" he asked bitterly. "For saving my life, damn you must have short term memory loss," Akuma muttered. Naraku growled at this. "I'm kiddin' but seriouly thank you," Akuma said. All of a sudden, a familiar tune played and a vibration was heard. "Come crawling faster, obey your master, your life burns faster, obey your master," it was a bit fuzzy, but you can make out the words. Akuma jumped back. "Damn, fricken vibration," Akuma muttered before taking out her cell and flipping it. "What?" she said as she flipped it to speaker. "Where are you? It's like 1 AM!" Kaya yelled. "Do you have to be that loud? I mean you have Sesshoumaru there doesn't it at least hurt his ears?" Akuma said. "Where are you? What happened? Did you get attacked? Why won't you ANSWER ME!" Kaya yelled. "DAMN IT BIEJA, SILENCIO POR FAVOR!" Akuma yelled. Naraku was watching,confusion written on his face."I'm fine, damn can't I get SOME time alone?" Akuma said. "Okay, 30 more minuets, if you're not back by then, InuYasha's looking for you!" Kaya said.Akuma could hear InuYasha yelling"Why me?" in the background. "Fine, a half hour," Akuma said before hanging up. She turned to Naraku. "Well, I gotta go see ya around Naraku-sama," Akuma said. Naraku grunted and walked away. Akuma herself just skated back to camp.

O.o NEXT MORNING o.O

"HEY AKUMA! WAKE UP!" InuYasha yelled into Akuma's ear. "Uhhhh,InuYasha, I don't think you should do that..." Kagome and Kaya said. "Why?" InuYasha asked. But then he got punched in the face and was sent FLYING into Miroku, who went flyingto Sango, who went flying to Kagome, who bumped into Kaya, who bumped into Sesshomaru knocking him over. (Pictue inuyasha on the ground, miroku on top of sango, kagome next to kaya, kaya on topof sesshomaru) "SHADDUP INUBAKA!" Akuma yelled before going back to sleep. InuYasha groaned. Kaya sighed as she got off of Sesshomaru who let out a slight whimper which no one noticed. "This is how you wake up my lil' sister InuYasha," Kaya said. Kaya took out a CD player and stuck the earphones into Akuma's ears. Then she turned it up and played the Hamster Dance. Akuma shot up faster than Sesshomaru's average speed. "AAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled.

"GOOD MORNING AKU-CHAN!" Kagome and Kaya yelled causing Akuma, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha to cover their ears in pain. "SHADDUP BEFORE I BUSTA CAP IN YO ASS!" Akuma yelled. And that was the start of a very beautiful day...if you take out the fighting, InuYasha's bruises, the 'Sit's from Kagome and basically more than half the entire day.

Akuma offered to get fire wood, while Kagome, Kaya and Sango decided to cook. Sesshoumaru seated himself the farthest away from the group but closest to Kaya, for she held his interest. InuYasha and Miroku hunted for meat and Shippo and Rin looked for new ways to annoy Jaken. (and no, i'm not making a list for jaken...he's way too freaky) "YYYYAAARRRGGGHHHH" InuYasha and Miroku yelled while running into camp. Kaya, Kagome and Sango loked up. "There's some weird life in the forest!" Miroku yelled. Akuma came out laughing with a bunch of twigson her shoulder. Kaya and Kagome looked at each other and started laughing. "Wow, Aku-chan! I never thought that would ever work!" Kagome said in between giggles. InuYasha and Miroku looked at the laughing girls. "What's so funny?" they asked sending a death glare over to Akuma.

Akuma stopped laughing and went over to Sango to whisper something in her ear. Sango started to laugh. "Kami! How could you do that?" Sango asked. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" InuYasha demanded. "The trick Akuma has played on you," Sesshomaru said. "What trick?" InuYasha asked. "Akuma and Kaya were born with special powers," Kagomeexplained. "Yeah! Ihave the senses of a youkai andI can use the powersof any youkai i want!" Kaya said. "And I control the elements and have every single type of pshyic (sp?) power you can name," Akuma added. "What does that have to do with that glowing thing in the forest?" InuYasha yelled. Akuma sighed. "I can see ghosts and communicate with them as I do with regular people. Dem ghost really love playin tricks on ya, so I helped them out. I made them visible and able to talk to you scaring the HECK out of ya guys!" Akuma explained, before laughing out loud. Sesshomaru smirked and all the girls got hysterical.

(A/N: Have you ever even seen Sesshomaru laugh? I know he can smile...(third movie...) but it was more like an evil smirk...lol)

Sango, Kaya, Kagome and Akuma went to a hot spring, later around midnight. "Hey! Let's play truth or dare!" Kaya said. "Yeah!" Kagome agreed. "HELL NO!" Akuma yelled. "What's that?" Sango asked. "It's a game when someone gets aked a question where they have to answer truthfully or when they are dared to do something, they HAVE to do it!" Kaya and Kagome explained in synch. "Okay!" Sango agreed. Akuma banged her head on a near by rock. "Fine lets play," she muttered.

* * *

Sesshomaru and InuYasha's ears were moving listening to the girls' conversation. (Or their game.) Miroku snuck as close to the onsen as possible. (They tied him up to a tree.)

Naraku watched the game of Truth and Dare through Kanna's mirror with Kohaku, Hakudoshi and Kagura staring watching the game as well.

* * *

"Okay! I go first!" Kaya said as she pointed to Kagome. "Truth or Dare!" Kagome repsonded with Truth. "DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON INUYASHA?" Kaya said with a smirk. Sango giggled as Kagome went red. Miroku burst out laughing as InuYasha went red. "Yes..." Kagome whispered. InuYasha started to choke on the ramen he was eating while Sesshomaru prayed silently that InuYasha would die and Miroku started to turn blue. Naraku and his gang weren't really surprised. "Sango, Truth or Dare?" Kagome asked. "Dare," Sango said.Kaya smirked and whispered something into Kagome's ear. Kagome smriked with her. "I DARE YOU TO RUN NAKED IN FRONT OF MIROKU!" she said. Both Sango and Miroku turned red. "WHAT!" Sango asked. "You heard her!" Kaya said. Sango got up and ran really fast. InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Naraku averted their gaze. Miroku turned REALLY red when he saw Sango, but before he could respnd, Sango ran back into the onsen. Sango glared at Kaya. "Truth or Dare Kaya," she said evilly. "Truth," Kaya said. "Do you like Sesshomaru?" Kaya froze. InuYasha, Miroku, Naraku, Kagura and Hakudoshi were on the floor trying to ge they're breath. "Hey, she's about to answer," Kohaku said.Everybody listened for the answer. "Yes," Kaya whipered. "What?" Everybody asked. They didn't hear her. "ISAID I LIKE SESSHOMARU OKAY!" Kaya yelled with a red face. InuYasha, Miroku, Naraku and Kagurastarted to laugh again. Sesshomaru blushed a little. Lucky for his mangeta stripes,or else everybody would've seen it. Kaya then glared at Akuma. "Truth or Dare," she asked. "Truth," Akuma muttered.

"Do you like Naraku?" Kaya asked. Everything went dead silent.

* * *

I'm sorry it was short! But this was the best that I could make it! R&R!


End file.
